MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Characters
Throughout MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, there are numerous AI characters that can be seen. While few characters are specific to a certain vehicle class, most other characters tend to be present within all classes. To toggle the names of the AI characters, simply tap the left analogue stick twice in a race to either identify driver names and positions, or to remove the icons from view. Characters #Alexander Murdoch #Alfred Beit #Ali Stoneground #Anneleisa Moosbrugger #Ash Gordon (ATV only) #Big Dave K. (Monster Truck only) #Big Pig #Blondie (Rally Car only) #Bob Fawley #Cap Boardman (Mud Plugger only) #Candy Buzzbomb #Cerridwen #Chuckles (Bike only) #Chunky Baxter #Colm Hannigan (Bike only) #Cue Ball (Monster Truck & Buggy only) #Daddy Fawley #Damo Monnier (Rally Car only) #Dimitri Molotov #Doc Hock (Buggy only) #Doris Walbert (Racing Truck only) #Drew Baird #Edward T. Foxbat #Erasmus (Mud Plugger & and Big Rig only) #Evalyn Malachite #Evil Wench (ATV only) #Flameboy #Gaurav Bhatt (Monster Truck only) #Gedi Minas (Bike only) #Gemma Hewitt #General Zegg (Bike & Big Rig only) #Gillian Kershaw (Rally Car only) #Hank Cooper (Mud Plugger only) #Hannibal Rush #Henry T. Pops #Hunter (Not to be confused with Hunter in MotorStorm: Apocalypse; ATV only) #Jackson Stone #Jane Doe (Big Rig only) #Janine Brazon #Jayanti (Big Rig Only) #Jeff Lawless #Juliet Bayliss (Bike and Monster Truck only) #Kid Million #Lando (Rally Car only) #Leethal Docherty #Liz Bates (Rally Car and Big Rig only) #Lord Jim (Rally Car only) #Lucky Jack Flynn #Lucy Stock #Lucy Xian (Bike only) #Lyta (Racing Truck only) #Mike Devine (Mud Plugger only) #Millia Hindley (Racing Truck Only) #Mira Hawk #Mohinder #Morton Braddock (Buggy only) #Mr. SUV (ATV & Monster Truck only) #Nate Lynott (Mud Plugger only) #Njord Wolfrayen (Big Rig only) #Oscar Gratz #Preston Sox (Racing Truck only) #Reverend Black #Russell Scott #Sandy Campbell (Mud Plugger only) #Sarah Hunter #Sarah Newman (Racing Truck only) #Shandy Hand #Spanky Moppet (Racing Truck only) #Stitch (Buggy only) #The Chairman (Buggy only) #Tommy Knocker #Tony Han (Monster Truck & ATV Only) #Travis Ryan #'Weeman' Jones #William Rumik (Buggy only) #Willy Pecker Trivia *"Mr SUV" is the online pseudonym of game director Matt Southern. https://twitter.com/mrsuv *"Doc Hock" could possibly be a play on Doc Holiday. *Each AI character drives only one specific vehicle & livery per class, meaning that it is their personal vehicle & livery. *AI can use Speed weekend vinyls once downloaded; unfortunately they cannot use DLC vehicles/characters or any vinyls from the signature livery packs. *Each vehicle class has only 5 class-exclusive AI. **The class-exclusive AI also tend to be unique to the other AI characters. For example: General Zegg is the unique character who appears as a chunky male driver covered in an orange jumpsuit with shades, and Lucy Xian is the female driver with white hair and a red jumpsuit. **Furthermore, it tends to be the class-exclusive AI who have a personalised livery, eg. their initials or name on the numberplate. *Stitch has his own name on the spoiler of his Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II. *Gaurav Bhatt has his own name on the front bumper of his Lunar-Tec Yeti. *Mike Devine has his initials on the back of his Mirage Bastille. *Cap Boardman has his first name written on the side of his Atlas Pacifier, as well as on the numberplate. *Blondie has "BLONDE" written on the numberplate of her Castro Toro. *A lot of the same characters drive the same type of vehicles in each class. They are as follows: **Flameboy, Russell Scott and Reverend Black all drive the Nord Vikings and Ozutsu Ronins. **Mira Hawk & Candy Buzzbomb both drive Mojave Globetrotters, Wasabi Eagles, Ozutsu Tantos and Wombat Beachmasters. **Jeff Lawless, Cerridwen and Hannibal Rush all drive Beelzebuggy Spaceframe IIs and Monarch Claymores. **Travis Ryan, Oscar Gratz and Dmitri Molotov all drive the Humbler Diablos, Atlas Varjacks, Wombat Mudslides and Castro Capitanos. **Shandy Hand, Russell Scott and Evalyn Malachite all drive the Patriot Riots, Wasabi Rascals and Lunar-Tec Rollcages. **Jeff Lawless and Daddy Fawley both drive Monarch Mk 1s and Molotov Caucasus'. **Edward T. Foxbat, "Weeman" Jones and Janine Brazon all drive the Beelzebuggy Carabids, Castro Robustos and Ibex Bushfires. **Lucky Jack Flynn, Annaleisa Moosbrugger and Chunky Baxter all drive the Wombat Typhoon's, Molotov Stuukas and Lunar-Tec Asylums. **Reverend Black, Ali Stoneground and Big Pig all drive the Monarch Bulldogs, Ozutsu Daimyos, Voodoo Rattlers and Mirage Calianos. **Jackson Stone, Bob Fawley and Sarah Hunter all drive the Castro Conquistadors, Jester BXS' and Ibex Scouts. **Flameboy, Tommy Knocker and Gemma Hewitt all drive the Jester Super BXRs and Italia Vulcans. **Edward T. Foxbat, Leethal Docherty and Alexander Murdoch all drive the Patriot Bushwackers and Jester BXRs. *Every playable driver represents an AI Character, meaning you are effectively playing as that character when you select them. This also means that whichever driver you select, this AI Character will not appear in your game because you are playing as them. **The same goes for the vehicles an AI uses (eg. Hannibal Rush's Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II is in the first Kanaloa Bay festival race, but if you select his livery then he will be replaced with a different buggy). References Category:Characters Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Gameplay